Kissing Starts You Off
by Meghan Page
Summary: My interpretation of the "what must a wife do on her wedding night" scene.


"I'm afraid," Maud whispered, trembling under Sue.

Sue felt her chest tighten at the girl's words. "Don't be frightened," she said, an edge of pleading to her voice. If Maud were too afraid to go through with the wedding, the trap would fall through. But more than that – more than anything – she didn't want Maud to be scared.

She caught hold of Maud's hand, her fingers drifting towards the pearl buttons on her wrist.

"Look," she murmured, bringing Maud's wide eyes to her own hand. With trembling fingers, she undid the buttons. "Once you've… once you've started…"

She pulled the kidskin from Maud's fingers and gently laid the glove at their feet.

For a moment she watched Maud stare at her own bare hand, flexing her fingers slightly above the blankets. Then she brought Maud's other hand up between them, slipping the buttons free of their loops and tugging at the glove's fingers one by one. She deposited it with the other, all the while keeping hold of Maud's wrist in a light grasp.

Maud's pale skin was as smooth as silk under her fingers, and Sue took a moment to just appreciate it, watching the way the light from the rush-light illuminated the back of her hand, and her palm.

Sue felt her stomach turn as she remembered the way Gentleman had held Maud's hand, much the same way she was now, and bared it, and pressed his lips to her palm. She thought of how Maud had rubbed at that spot, as if the feel of his rough whiskers still lingered there.

An overwhelming urge to wipe that sensation away came over her, and she bent her head over Maud's palm, pausing, her breath puffing over Maud's skin, before pressing her lips to the center of her hand.

She felt Maud shudder and gasp beneath her, and feared she had made a mistake. But when she chanced a peek from under her lashes, she saw Maud staring up at her, her mouth slightly open and her eyes as dark as Sue had ever seen them.

Sue felt heat pool low in her belly, and leaned to kiss Maud's palm again, then again. Turning it over, she kissed the back of her hand, then dusted her fingers over the smooth, pale skin from wrist to fingertip.

She stopped to run her thumb along the edge of one blunt nail, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she recalled the number of times she had trimmed them, and blown on the skin to sooth it when she was careless with the file. Bringing the hand back to her lips, she pressed a kiss to the thumb nail, then the next and the next, continuing to the pinky, then back again, slanting Maud's fingers up to kiss the pads.

As she reached the thumb again, Sue paused, then opened her mouth and took the finger into it, closing her teeth tenderly around the knuckle.

Maud let out a loud gasp and Sue hurriedly let go, but Maud just pressed her thumb against Sue's lips once more. Sue gazed down at her, watching her chest rise and fall with shuddering breaths, and kissed her thumb again before letting her hand fall.

Maud whimpered softly, but Sue quickly caught up her other hand and continued her ministrations on it. She kissed the back of Maud's wrist, the flat of her hand, her knuckles. She took Maud's middle finger into her mouth, then the pointer, sucking and letting her teeth drag slightly, producing a shudder through Maud's body.

Sue felt an answering thrill run down her spine. She pressed her lips to the top of Maud's palm, dragging them to the center, then the base of her thumb. As she continued to the inside of Maud's wrist, she nipped lightly at the thin blue veins there, and a low moan escaped from Maud's mouth. Sue felt her breath catch in her throat and trembled at the sound.

She continued down Maud's arm, placing open-mouthed kisses to the crook of her elbow. As she went, Maud buried her opposite hand in Sue's hair, weaving and tangling her fingers through the locks.

With a tug, she pulled Sue up to meet her lips. The kisses were slow and deep, and Sue felt herself sinking into them. Maud followed her lips as she moved, letting out little sighs and moans that ran through Sue's body.

Moving away from Maud's mouth, Sue nudged her nose against Maud's and ducked her head, kissing the base of Maud's throat. Maud tilted her head back, allowing Sue to run her tongue along her fluttering pulse point.

As Maud went boneless in her hands, Sue gently pushed her shoulder to lay her down against the pillows. The soft look on Maud's face as she followed with no resistance nearly made her melt.

She tried to settle her shaking fingers as she took hold of the strings of Maud's nightgown, pulling apart the bows she had tied earlier that night. The sight of Maud's bare flesh made her heart flutter, and she bent her head to the creamy skin, placing soft kisses on the swells of her breasts. Maud sighed and shifted under her, arching into her touch.

Sue's hands travelled with her mouth, wandering along Maud's collarbones and under the edges of her nightgown, feathering over her breasts before stuttering to a halt just before the peaks. Maud whimpered, turning her chest and bringing Sue's fingers in contact with her nipples. Both girls gasped.

Sue made to jerk her hand away, but Maud caught it by the wrist, gently pressing it back to her breast. "No," she gasped, her eyes wide and dark, sparking like flames. "Please."

With a gulp, Sue cupped Maud's breast in her hand, circling her thumb around her nipple. Maud gave a sigh of pleasure as it pebbled, dropping back to the pillows and clutching the back of Sue's nightgown.

Sue lowered her lips back Maud's chest, scraping her teeth over her collarbone and kissing down the swell of her right breast. She nipped the flesh there, and Maud grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her there. With a flick of her tongue, Sue bit down harder, enough to leave faint marks of her teeth, then sucked against her skin until Maud was gasping and groaning under her. Drawing back with a soft peck, she saw the skin had darkened to a deep red that she knew would purple before the morning.

Crawling back up her body, Sue captured Maud's lips again, moaning deep in throat in return. Maud's hand came up to cup her cheek, stroking her thumb against her cheekbone. Their kisses grew increasingly deep and fiery as Sue rolled Maud's nipple between her fingers and swallowed the noises of pleasure she was unable to keep down.

Slowly, her hand crept down Maud's body, running over her stomach and under the blankets. She scrabbled at the hem of Maud's nightgown, tugging at it until Maud lifted her hips and pulled the fabric up herself, settling it around her waist.

Here, Sue paused. She had touched herself, once or twice, back on Lant Street. She knew where about all the parts were. And she knew what she liked to do, what felt good to her. But what if Maud didn't like those things? What if she hurt her instead? Her hand trembled where it hovered over Maud's stomach.

"Oh," breathed Maud, clutching at Sue's shoulder, "oh, keep going."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sue lowered her hand, brushing her fingers over her hips and down her leg, inching towards her inner thigh. Maud's legs fell open under her touch.

Sue carefully swung her leg over Maud's and straddled it, moving her lips to Maud's jaw. She traced her fingers upward, finally cupping Maud's sex, and shivered at how wet she found the other girl.

"Oh, miss," she murmured, burying her face in the crook of Maud's neck.

She began to stroke lightly against Maud's opening, her gasps loud in Sue's ear. Maud clutched her shoulders and started to move her hips against Sue's hand.

Sue leaned back, taking in Maud's flushed cheeks and wide eyes, keeping up the motion of her fingers. She nosed Maud's cheek, then softly asked, "Alright, miss, are you ready?"

Maud nodded, her eyes never leaving Sue's. "Yes," she sighed. "Oh, Sue…"

Sue ran her fingers along Maud's folds a few more times, then dipped one inside, stilling as Maud gasped out. "Oh! Sue…"

"Are you alright?" Sue asked. Lord, if she had hurt her…

"Y-yes," Maud stuttered, running her hand down Sue's arm to keep it in place. "Don't stop… oh…"

Sue started to move her hand again, withdrawing her finger slightly before pushing it back in, building up a slow rhythm. Maud moved her hips in time, a little clumsily at first, but quickly matching Sue's thrusts.

"Another," she gasped, her fingers clenched in the back of Sue's nightgown.

Sue obliged, carefully slipping a second finger in with the first. Maud let out a low, guttural moan.

The noise sparked a fire low in Sue's belly, and she put her hips behind her wrist, seeking some friction for herself even as she put more force into her movements. Maud panted beneath her, one hand falling to Sue's rear to urge her on.

As they moved together, Sue remembered one spot that brought her over when she touched herself, and crooked her thumb against Maud's. As her knuckle rubbed against the sensitive nub, Maud cried out, digging her fingernails into Sue's skin.

Sue continued to stroke into her, her thumb rubbing against the sensitive spot, until she gave a curl of her fingers.

Maud let out a shuddering gasp, clenching around Sue's hand as her head fell back. Sue gently continued her movements until Maud let out a soft sigh, then removed her fingers and wiped them on the bedspread.

Bringing her hand to Maud's face, she traced her white cheek, feathering them across her full lips. She was so white and so soft – and in that moment, infinitely precious. Sue's heart squeezed in wonder that she had been able to touch something so dear.  
"You pearl," she whispered, a catch in her throat. "You pearl, you pearl…"

Maud smiled, a sweet and sleepy thing, and pulled Sue to her, turning them gently so they were on their sides, with Sue's arms around her.

She took Sue's hand in her own, tracing her palm before rubbing her fingers over her wrist in a gentle massage.

"Thank you," she murmured as the warm puffs of breath on her neck began to slow and deepen. "Oh, Sue…"


End file.
